Tails
by Cold Ember
Summary: Heads he went to the USS Ronald Reagan, tails he shoved his gun and badge down Vance’s throat and started over again. One of two sequels I’ve written for my story The Flip of a Coin.


One of two sequels I've written for my story _The Flip of a Coin_. You should read that one first, otherwise you'll probably be very confused. The other is called _Heads. _Spoilers up to Judgement Day.

Big thanks to my wonderful beta, VanishingP2000. And I still don't own NCIS.

_**

* * *

Tails

* * *

**_

He threw the coin up into the air and watched its descent to the floor and then watched as it spun around for a painfully long time before finally coming to rest with the eagle facing up.

He was leaving NCIS. For some reason, that fact didn't really upset him that much. He was ready to move on. He hated boats- sorry, _ships_- anyway. It was time for him to go find a new place to give him a brand new warranty- his one from NCIS was long expired.

He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one that he was looking for.

"Fornell," he answered on the second ring.

"Agent Fornell, how are you today?" he asked pleasantly and he heard Fornell sigh on the other end.

"What do you want, DiNutso?"

"Is that offer still standing?"

"What offer? You mean the one to leave NCIS and come over to the light side?" Fornell sounded surprised. That wasn't actually surprising, really. He had always been very firm about the fact that he had no desire to leave NCIS.

"Yeah, that one."

"Yeah. Are you telling me that you're actually considering it?"

"Not considering it. Accepting it," Tony said and there was a moment of silence before Fornell responded again.

"Does Gibbs know about this?" he finally asked.

"No. I'm not on Gibbs' team anymore. Our new director split us. Sent McGee to Cyber crimes, Ziva back to Israel and reassigned me to be Agent Afloat on the _USS Ronald Reagan_."

"So you quit?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to make sure that the offer was still there before I told him that I was leaving because I got a better offer."

"You never considered the FBI a better offer."

"Better than being stuck on a damn boat I do."

"Alright, DiNutso. Be at the Hoover building at 0800 Monday morning."

"Got it. Thanks, Fornell."

"And DiNutso?"

"Yeah, Fornell?"

"Wear a suit," Fornell said before hanging up and Tony smirked slightly. The FBI and their suits.

He sat down at his desk and opened a word document, typing all the standard letter information at the top before pausing. What did he say?

_Dear Director Vance, I hate you. I want to stab you in the eyes with that stupid toothpick you're always chewing on. I cannot possibly work for a man as unintelligent and incompetent as yourself and I am therefore resigning from NCIS. I hope that you choke to death on one of your precious toothpicks very soon. Sincerely, Anthony DiNozzo._

As accurate and enjoyable as that was, he couldn't hand that in. He did, after all, want some kind of employment in the future and having that in his file was not a good way of achieving that. He deleted it and started again.

_Dear Director Vance, I am resigning from NCIS due to the fact that I fucking hate boats._

No. Not good either. True, but again, not something that he wanted in his file.

_Dear Director Vance, I am resigning from NCIS because I no longer feel that I can achieve my goals here. I feel that my experience will be wasted on a goddamned boat- damn it, __**ship**__. I meant to say ship. I just hate them and you so much that I-_

Okay. This was not going well. He needed to stop insulting Vance and ships.

_Dear Director Vance, your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries_

That one he couldn't resist.

_Dear Director Vance, I am resigning from NCIS because I have received an offer from the FBI which I feel will help to advance my career and utilize my skills better than my current position at NCIS because I will actually be able to use my skills there, as opposed to on a fucking boat._

Damn it. Again. He was good until he had gotten to the end there. This time he was going to write this thing for real.

_Dear Director Vance, I am writing this to notify you of my resignation from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I have received an offer from the FBI that I cannot, in good conscience, turn down. I am also writing to notify you that I will be using two weeks of my accumulate leave starting immediately. It has been a pleasure to work at NCIS for the past seven years, particularly with Agent Gibbs. You not so much, you jackass._

Fuck. He had done it again. No, no it was okay, he'd just delete that last sentence. The rest was good. The rest was fine.

_Dear Director Vance, I am writing this to notify you of my resignation from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I have received an offer from the FBI that I cannot, in good conscience, turn down. I am also writing to notify you that I will be using two weeks of my accumulate leave starting immediately. It has been a pleasure to work at NCIS for the past seven years, particularly with Agent Gibbs, from whom I have learned a great deal. Sincerely, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo._

Yes. That was good. Perfect. He knew that Vance would attempt to block him from taking the leave, but knew that it wouldn't really be a problem. Vance didn't have much power yet and the SecDef was watching his every move, staring over his shoulder. He wasn't sure how Vance had convinced him that splitting up their team was a good idea, but somehow he had. Especially terminating the liaison position- that was some serious stuff and Vance couldn't just up and decide to scrap it.

It didn't matter how Vance had done it. All that mattered was that it was done and things would never be the same. He printed his resignation letter out and folded it carefully before stuffing it into an envelope and scrawling Vance's name on the front.

He glanced at the clock. 1830. The new director should still be in his office. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the car. The sooner he did this, the better. He wanted to get it over with. He didn't want to have time to rethink this. He was leaving NCIS forever.

It was time for him to start over again.

* * *


End file.
